


Reanimating the Dead (WIP)

by CrimsonFireCat



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Cybernetics, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Mentions of Death, Mentions of violence/gore?, My First AO3 Post, Original Character-centric, Please Like Me, Post-Portal 2, Screenplay/Script Format, character is basically a reanimated corpse w cybernetics and slapped together memories, inspired by Portal Stories: Mel, is this even what a script looks like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFireCat/pseuds/CrimsonFireCat
Summary: I can't believe She actually did it.





	Reanimating the Dead (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I made an angsty cyborg character for Portal 2 and like... I want her to have her own Portal Stories game, but I'm not part of that group and don't know how to make games so. Here we are. With part of a game script. That's mostly brain vomit. And definitely a work in progress.
> 
> I had no idea how to tag this bc I'm a baby around here, so if I should add anything please lemme know; There isn't much happening yet anyway, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> (Also I have an ask/rp blog for her on tumblr @sec-jointed)

**[Quote shown on a black background]** _“After that… Who knows? I might take up a hobby. Reanimating the dead, maybe.” -GLaDOS_

[Flashes of very blurry & static-covered images/video, looking like a view of a tiled ceiling, with the top of an oxygen mask and medical equipment visible at the edges of the vision. Muffled talking (GLaDOS) can be heard as if from a speaker somewhere, as well as heavy breathing (the player) fogging up the mask & the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Atlas and P-Body can be seen randomly in and out of frame, looking concerned and carrying various equipment. Quickly, the heart monitor’s beeping grows rapid while the player’s breathing grows faster and more panicked before the tone goes flat, and the player passes out while GLaDOS says something again. There’s a long pause, possibly showing some opening credits.]

**Announcer:** Good morning. You have been in suspension for–

[CRASH, STATIC. Fade in, interior of a clean relaxation chamber. Player gets up from the bed while GLaDOS is talking.]

**GLaDOS:** Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. You are the facility’s first attempt at creating a bio-synthetic test subject. You are no longer human, but a walking, talking, mechanical abomination, created all in the name of Science. You’re welcome.

Before you can enter the testing track, you will be required to complete several simple tasks to ensure that you are functioning at optimal efficiency.

Please exit the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Chamber to begin.

[After not leaving, in intervals]

**GLaDOS:** Please exit the relaxation chamber to begin testing.

**GLaDOS:** You know, just because I used the word ‘please’, doesn’t mean I was _asking_.

**GLaDOS:** There is literally nowhere else for you to go, so you might as well do it.

**GLaDOS:** You are beginning to test my patience.

**GLaDOS:** This stubbornness is going to negatively effect your personal record, you know. I’m marking it down right now. 'Doesn’t listen to directions. Or doesn’t understand them. Either way, not a good start.'

**GLaDOS:** 'That room also makes her look fat.’

[Upon exiting, into a small room that resembles a medical examination room.]

**GLaDOS:** Please stand on the panel in front of the scanner and state your name.

Oh, that’s right. You can’t. Nevermind. Just stand there. Silently.

[Doing so depresses the button/panel and results in a red beam of light scanning the player, and the monitor beside the device shows a scan of the player, including flashes of information about the various prosthetics/other changes done to them, and a teeny tiny bit of background information (refer to ref pics), all too fast for the player to see without cheating or going through game files. Shows all prosthetics functioning at 100%, which flashes, and then the screen goes black except for the word 'PROCEED’. Reflection of player visible in screen?]

**Announcer:** All subject vital signs normal. Aperture Science brand Synthetics detected, functioning at 100%. Please proceed to the next room.

[Exit through an emancipation grill, which sparks around the player for a moment before returning to normal.]

**GLaDOS:** Just so you know, we hadn’t tested if your Aperture Science Synthetic Organ and Limb Replacements would be disintegrated by the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill or not. Since you’re not dead, it appears they won’t. Don't worry, in the future the Emancipation Grills will be better calibrated to avoid short circuiting.

[Next room is almost identical to the first one from previous games involving a cube, a button, and a door.]

**GLaDOS:** First we will make sure that your muscles are no longer atrophied. You were in suspension for a long time.

[Solving the test opens the door, leading to another room rather than an elevator]

**GLaDOS:** Well, look at that. It looks like being a freak of nature has its perks; That Weighted Storage Cube weighs over (weight). And you lifted it with your bare, sweaty hands. Try not to break anything down there, Quasimodo.

You may proceed to the next room.

[Next room involves actual portals, generated automatically on a timer, in what looks like a simple obstacle course]

**GLaDOS:** Now we will be testing your reflexes, physically and mentally. This will be the last step in determining your capabilities before the real testing begins. Good luck.

[Upon completion, this time there’s a lift beyond the door]

**GLaDOS:** Congratulations. You’ve proven that the very _expensive_ and _delicate_ procedure of slapping together a corpse and some complicated robotics was worth it in the end. I’m sure you’ll continue to be a useful contributor to Science.


End file.
